A Turbo Change
by BabiieBri
Summary: the truth behind the letter is revealed and more problems occur for our heros. can they fix them and make it up to a former pink ranger?
1. Chapter 1: Muranthias Mistake

_**A Turbo Change: The Truth Revealed**_

**Chapter 1: Muranthias Mistake**

"Kim, snap out of this! It's me Tommy!" shouted Tommy, trying to stop Kim.

_Kimberly grabs her head in pain._

"Tommy? That name reminds of pain" cried Kimberly.

_Tommy looked confused. The pain in Kimberly's head went away. She stopped grabbing her head. She looks at Tommy, eyes a blood red._

"You red ranger will be the first to go" says Kimberly evil still in control.

_Kimberly kicks Tommy in his stomach. Lerigot tries to break the spell over Kimberly and Jason. His magic broke Jason from the spell, but fails to work on Kimberly._

"Maligore rise! And destroy the power rangers!" yelled Divatox.

"No!" shouted Kimberly. "I will destroy these rangers alone."

_Divatox walks over and gets in Kimberly's face._

"You do I say pinkie!" said Divatox.

_Being called pinkie made Kimberly even angrier. So angry, that she flung Divatox into the wall._

"Alright, we're going." Said Divatox as she took her crew and ran.

_Kimberly turned toward the rangers._

"Now rangers and puny little human, give me your best shot." Said Kim as she edged on the others.

_Kat, Justin and Tanya attack Kim. Even with it as 3 on 1, Kimberly was still too strong. She took them out easily. When Kim knocked Kat down, Kat rolled away. She then turns toward Adam and Jason._

"Is that the best you got?" asked Kimberly.

_Kimberly then began to attack Adam and Jason. They try to dodge her attacks without having to fight back, but she was to strong._

"I can't believe you gave this up Jason." Said Kimberly to Jason, who was now on the floor.

_She then turned Tommy. She immediately began to throw punches and kicks. Tommy fought her off for a while. Then she upper kicked him._

"Now red ranger," said Kim with an evil grin on her face

_Kimberly began to form a ball of fire in her hands_

"Prepare for your doom."

_Kimberly was about to hit Tommy with the fire ball, when she got blasted in her arm. Now her arm was cut and bleeding._

"Who did that?" questioned Kim.

"ME!" replied Kat.

"Well then pink ranger, you've marked your destruction" stated Kim.

_Kim and Kat began to fight. Just as Kim was about to throw a punch, Kat ducks and kicks Kim's feet from under her. Kimberly falls backward and bangs her head on a rock, knocking her out._

"Kim!" cried Tommy

_Tommy runs over to unconscious Kim._

"Kat, why did you do that?" asked Adam.

"She was gonna hurt Tommy." Replied Kat.

"But why did she resist Lerigot's magic?" asked a confused Tanya.

"I don't know, but we should get back to the command center so Alpha can help" stated Jason.

_Tommy picked up Kimberly and then they all teleported to the command center._


	2. Chapter 2: Command Center Confessions

**Chapter 2: Command Center Confessions**

_Everyone teleported to the Command Center. Tommy places Kimberly on the medical bed._

"Zordon, why did Kimberly resists Lerigot's magic when he tried to break the spell?" asked a worried Tommy.

"Kimberly was full of anger, pain and sadness, causing her to be more voulnerable to the spell." said Zordon

"but what caused all of her pain?" asked a young Justin.

"We won't know until she wakes up" explained Alpha

"And when will that be?" questioned Tanya

"Well" said Adam. "No permanent damage was done to her head, so she should wake up in a few minutes."

"And how do we free her of this spell?" asked Jason.

"For Kimberly to break free, she must get rid of all her pain. Therefore, she must get a kiss from her first love." explained Zordon.

_Everyone looked toward Tommy._

"What?" asked Tommy.

"You were her first love." said Jason.

"No I wasn't." replied Tommy.

"Yeah you were. She never loved anyone before she met you." stated Jason.

_Tommy gave Jason a look. Jason shook his head yes. Tommy knelt beside Kimberly and placed a soft kiss on her lips. As Tommy backed away from the kiss, Kimberly slowly lifted her eyelids._

"Kim? Kim can you hear me?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy? Where am I?" asked a groggy Kim.

"In the command center." replied Tommy.

_Kimberly struggled to sit up. Tommy offerd to help and she accepted._

"Why?" asked a confused Kim

"Kim, what's the last thing you remember?" asked Adam.

"I remember a pain in my head and a voice telling me to let go and then the pain would go away." replied Kimberly.

"Do you remember being put under Maligore's spell?" asked Jason.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Kimberly.

"Because the spell was able to be broken on Jason with Lerigot's magic, but not on you." stated Justin.

"Zordon said it was because you were full of a lot of pain,anger and sadness which made you more vulnerable to the spell." added Adam

"Tommy tried to break the spell by taking off his helmet, but you said his name reminded you of more pain." said Jason

_Kimberly had a sad look on her face._

"Kim, why are you so sad?" asked Tommy.

"Because of the letter." replied Kim

_Tommy grew a frown on his face._

"Why would you be so upset about a letter you sent me telling me you wanted to break up?" asked Tommy.

_Kimberly gave Tommy a confused look._

"What are you talking about? You broke up with me! I got a letter from you saying you didn't want to be with meanymore, and that you wanted to be with Kat." said Kim.

_Kim pulled the letter out of her pocket and showed it to Tommy._

"How can that be when I got a letter from you saying you were breaking up with me for some guy you met in Florida?" asked Tommy.

_Tommy took out his letter and showed it to Kimberly._

"I never wrote that! Tommy why would I break up with you?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't know, but I didn't write you that letter either." stated Tommy.

"Then who did?" asked Kim.

_Tommy shrugged. Jason turned towarrd Alpha._

"Is there anyway we can find out who wrote these letters?" asked Jason.

"Yes Jason. I can scan the letters for fingerprints." said Alpha.

_Tommy and Kimberly both handed their letters over to Alpha. Alpha scanned the letters and everyone waited anxiously. Especially Tommy and Kimberly. Then the computers started beeping._

"That was quick" said Justin.

_Adam grabbed the paper from the machine._

"What does it say Adam?" asked Tanya.

"It says that Tommy's letter has his, mine, Rocky's, Tanya's, Kat's and Billy's fingerprints." read Adam.

"And on mine?" asked Kim.

"Your letter has your fingerprints and ... Kat's fingerprints." said Adam.

_Everyone looked at Kat._

"Kat?" asked Tommy.

"You wrote these letters?" asked Kim.

"No!" replied Kat.

"Then how did your fingerprints get on Kimberly's letter, when she lived in Florida?" asked Jason.

_Everyone was staring at Kat, waiting for her to answer._

"OK!" shouted Kat. "I wrote them. Are you happy now?"


	3. Chapter 3: Kim Vs Kat

**Chapter 3: Kim Vs. Kat**

"OK!" shouted Kat. "I wrote them. Are you happy now?"

"Kat, why would you do that?" questioned Tommy.

"Because I loved you and Kimberly didn't. She didn't deserve you." stated Kat.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kim. "I did love Tommy!"

"Then why did you leave him and move to Florida to be a big fancy gymnast?" retorted Kat.

"I didn't want to leave Tommy! He told me to go and live my dream. Yeah I did love gymnastics and I have always wanted to go to the Pan Globals, but I would have been fine with doing gymnastics as a hobby because I loved being a ranger and Tommy even more!" shouted Kim.

_Kimberly was now in tears._

"Awwwww!" said Kat. "Princess Kimberly is crying. You didn't deserve to be a ranger, because you are weak and all you were good for was getting kidnapped. And as far as Tommy goes, like I said before, you don't deserve him. You never did!"

"ENOUGH!"

_Everyone turned toward Tommy, shocked by his outburst._

"Kat, you have no right to judge Kim after what you have done." stated Tommy.

"Katherine, you have lost the trust of your fellow rangers. I am sorry, but you can no longer be a power ranger." said Zordon.

"What!" shouted Kat. "That is so unfair."

"We can not let personal problems effect the work on the battle field." said Zordon. "But if you believe that my decision is unfair, then we will leave the decision up to your fellow rangers."

_Kat turned toward Adam. He slowly shook is head no. She then turned toward Tanya and Justin. They too shook their heads no, surprising Kat, considering that Tanya was her best friend. Finally, she turned toward Tommy, who refused to make eye contact with her. Zordon took that as his answer._

"Then it is decided." said Zordon. "Katherine, please hand your morpher over to Tommy."

"No way!" retorted Kat. "I refuse to have another thing taken away from me because of precious Kimberly. If you want my morpher, you'll have to take it from me!"

_And with that, Kat teleported out of the command center._

"Alpha, please track Katherine's morpher." asked Zordon.

"Right away Zordon" replied Alpha.


	4. Chapter 4: Consoling Kimberly

**Chapter 4: Consoling Kimberly**

_After arguing with Kat, Kimberly was still crying. Tommy and Jason walked over to try and calm her down._

"Kim, don't listen to Kat. She's just jealous." said Jason.

"No Jase, she was right. I didn't deserve to be a ranger. All I ever did was get kidnapped." stated Kim.

"That's not true Kim. Without you we could have never defeated the Terror Toad, the Spit Flower or the Guitardo." said Jason.

"Maybe, but I still slowed the team down. How many times did I get kidnapped? And then you guys had to worry about saving me instead of battling Rita or Zedds latest monsters. I should have never been a power ranger." said Kim.

"Stop saying that." interupted Tommy. "Kim, you were the heart and soul of the power ranger team. You convinced us not to give up when things got tough. And it's ok to get rescued every now and then Whether it be from Rita and Zedd, or Bulk and Skull. And even me and Jason needed to be rescued once or twice."

"Hey!" said Jason. "I did not need to be saved."

"Yes to did" retorted Kim.

"When?" asked Jason.

"Remember when Tommy was the evil green ranger and he sent you to another dimension." asked Kim.

"Yeah." replied Jason.

"And do you remember having to fight Goldar?" asked Kim.

"You know I hate when you're right." stated Jason.

_This made the three of them let out a chuckle._

"Guys, I may have helped youyou in some ways, but I was still the weakest link. There are many other people who would have made a better pink ranger than me." said Kim.

"Kimberly, I chose you to be the pink ranger because you are brave, strong and courageous. You had the best spirit whichhelped in battle. Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy and Tommy all knew you were a great asset o the power ranger team." stated Zordon

"Kim, when Rocky, Aisha and I joined the team, you welcomed us with open arms. Even though you missed Jason, Trini and Zack, you didn't expect us to be just like them. You let us be who we were and you didn't try to change us." said Adam.

"Kimberly, I never met you before today. But between Tommy, Jason, Adam and Rocky, I feel like i've known you for years. You should've heard how much they talked about you. Trying to live up to the reputation of an original ranger is tough. I may be yellow, but you are the kinda of ranger I hope to be like. I would be honored to have someone say I was even close to being like you." stated Tanya.

"Plus, you're pretty hot." said Justin.

"Justin!" said Tommy.

"What?" asked Justin. "It's true."

_Everyone started laughing._

"See Kim. The ranger team wouldn't be the same without you. You never gave up on anyone, and my life wouldn't be the same if I never met you."

_Kimberly wiped the tears from her eyes. _

"Thanks guys. You're true friends."

_Everyone got together for a group hug. Then the computers started to beep again._

"What's wrong Alpha?" asked Adam.

"The computer can't get a lock on Katherine's communicator." replied Alpha.

_Everyone walked over to the computers. Unknown to the other rangers, Kat teleported in and snuck up behind Kim and grabbed her._

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Kimberly.

_Everyone turned to see Kat holding Kim hostage._

"Kat! What are you doing?" asked Tommy.

"I'm solving all of my problems." replied Kat.

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Adam.

"By getting rid of Kimberly, I get rid of all my problems." stated Kat.

"You don't want to do this." said Jason.

"Yes I do." retorted Kat. "Because I refuse to lose something else I love because of princess Kimberly."

_And with that, she teleported out, taking Kimberly with her._

"Tommy! Please help me!" shouted Kim as she teleported out.

"Kim!" shouted Tommy.

_Everyone stood speechless and stared at the spot where Kimberly and Katherine just stood. Tommy was the first to snap out of his shock._

"Alpha, get back to tracking Kat's communicator." ordered Tommy.

"I"m on it right now Tommy." replied Alpha.

_Everyone still couldn't believe what they had just saw, while Tommy refused to believe that a fellow ranger just kidnapped the girl he still loved._


	5. Chapter 5: The K and K Showdown

**Chapter 5: The K and K Showdown; Communicator Revelations**

_In a place unknown with Kim and Kat._

"Kat, where are we?" asked a worried Kim.

"Somewhere where they can't find us." said Kat as she showed Kim her bare wrist.

"Where's your communicator?" asked Kim.

"Duh, I threw it away. I'm angry not stupid. I didn't forget that they can track my communicator." stated Kat.

"What do you want with me?" asked a confused Kim.

"I'm getting rid of all of my problems by destroying the source." said Kat.

_And with that, Kat began to morph._

"SHIFT INTO TURBO! WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" shouted Kat.

_Kat stood in full uniform and in a fighting stance. She slowly made her way towards Kim._

_In the Command Center..._

"Alpha, have you found them yet?" asked Tommy.

"No Tommy." said Alpha "Apparently, Kat's communicator has been disabled."

"Then how are we gonna find Kim?" asked Adam.

"Try tracking Kim's communicator." stated Jason.

_Everyone looked at Jason, confused looks on their faces._

"What? asked Jason.

""Kimberly still has her communicator?" asked Tanya.

"As a ranger departs from the ranger team, I allow them to keep their communicators in case of an emergency." said Zordon.

"So if Kim still has her communicator, then lets track it." suggested Adam.

"But we don't even know if she has it on." stated Tommy.

"Of course she has it on. She never takes it off." said Jason.

_Once again, everyone stared at Jason with confusion on their faces._

"Why would Kim keep her communicator on all this time?" asked a confused Tommy.

"She told me that everyday during practice he would do her normal routine, but deep down inside, she would want her communicator to go off and be called to action. After awhile, she finally began to accept the fact that she was no longer a ranger. But she also told me that the day could come when she would be needed and she wasn't gonna miss it for the world. So she kept her communicator on and should still be wearing it." stated Jason.

"Alpha, do you think you can track Kim's communicator?" asked Tommy.

"I believe so. But it could take some time." replied Alpha. "But it could take some time. Kimberly's communicator hasn't been active in months."

"So we better hurry. I don't know what Kat's gonna do." said Tommy.

_Kat and Kim..._

_Kimberly keeps trying to dodge all of Kat's attacks, while trying to defend herself. However, with Kat having her Turbo powers, she eventually was able to get Kim off her feet._

"Face it Kimberly. My Turbo powers can destroy a normal human with no powers." said Kat.

_Kimberly started to get really angry and she clenched her fist. She then felt something appear in her hand. She opened it up and saw that her pink ninja coin had appeared in her hand._

"What's that in your hand?" asked Kat.

"See Kat, I may not be a ranger anymore, but I still have powers." stated Kim.

_Kim stood up and made her way over to Kat._

"What do you mean you have powers?" asked Kat.

"Meaning..." said Kim as she took a step back. "I can do this. NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!"

_And in a flash of pink lights, Kimberly stood in her pink ninja robes._

"That's not possible!" yelled Kat. "You gave me your power coin, and they were all destroyed!"

"Even though I gave you my coin, you were never the pink crane. I was. So when everyone thought the main powers were destroyed, they really weren't because you can never take power away from a ninja. But when you became Zeo ranger 1, my ninja powers came back to me. And I myself didn't know until my coin just appeared in my hand." stated Kim.

"You may have powers, but mine are stronger." retorted Kat.

"It doesn't matter whosepower is stronger." said Kim. "What matters, is how you use it."

_Kim and Kat fought each other with everything they had. Kat was getting angry, so she kicked Kim in her injured arm. Kimberly gripped her arm in pain. Then Kat Kat kicked Kim in her stomach, making her crash into a wall. Kimberly hit her head on the wall, and fell to the floor. She demorphed and was unconscious. Kat took out her turbo blaster and walked over to Kim._


	6. Chapter 6: Through The Power Of Ninjetti

**Chapter 6: Through The Power Of Ninjetti; Saving Kim**

_In the command center..._

"I've found Kimberly!" said an excited Alpha.

"Great." said Tommy.

_Just then, Tommy and Adam both gripped their heads because a sharp pain hit them. After a few seconds, the pain diappeared._

"What was that about?" asked a worried Jason.

"I don't know." replied Tommy. "I just got this sharp pain in my head."

"Me too." said Adam.

_Tommy and Adam both looked confused._

"Did you hear something crying?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah." replied Adam. "Did you see a fuzzy image that looked like an injured..."

"Crane?" interjected Tommy.

_Adam shook his head yes._

"A crane?" asked Tanya. "Why a crane?"

"Beacuse Kim's animal spirit was the crane." stated Tommy.

"But Kim gave her power coin to Kat." said Jason.

"Kimberly was a brave warrior and went on the journey with her fellow rangers to the Desert of Despair to find Ninjor and the power of the ninjetti." said Zordon. "When you all took on those powers, you formed an even stronger bond than the ones you had. The power of ninjetti was destroyed, but the power of the ninja within was not. When the Zeo rangers were formed,Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Billy and Aisha kept their ninja powers. And I returned the powers of the crane to Kimberly."

"Is that why we saw an injured crane? Because Kim's hurt?" asked a worried Adam.

"Yes Adam. I am afraid so." said Zordon.

"Alpha, can you teleport me to Kimberly?" asked Tommy.

"Right away Tommy." replied Alpha.

_And in seconds, Tommy disappeared in flash of red light._

_With Kim and Kat..._

_Kim is still unconscious and Kat is pointing her blaster at Kim. Then Tommy teleports in as Kat is about to blast._

"KAT!" cried Tommy. "Don't do this."

"I have to." retorted Kat.

_Kat was about to pull the trigger when Tommy runs into her, knocking her over. Kat was now also unconscious and demorphed. Tommy walks over to Kim and picks her up. He walked back over to Kat and teleported back to the command center, taking the 2 pink rangers wit him._


	7. Chapter 7: A Turn for the Worse

**Chapter 7: A Turn for the Worse**

_Tommy teleported into the command center with Kim and Kat. Tommy sat Kim down and the medical bed so Alpha and Adam could scan for injuries._

"You have done an excellent job in bringing back Kimberly unharmed. Now I must ask for you to remove Katherine's morpher and communicator" said Zordon.

_Tommy didn't say a word. He tore his eyes away from Kim and turned towards Kat. He removed her morpher and communicator, and then handed them to Alpha, who placed them in a box._

"So, what's gonna happen to Kat now?" asked Adam.

"I will spray Katherine with a memory potion that will erase all memories of being a power ranger and the identities of the other rangers" stated Alpha.

"Will she remember what happened between her, Tommy and Kim?" asked the former gold ranger.

"Yes Jason. Katherine must live with what she has done" answered Zordon.

_Then Alpha teleported Kat out of the Command Center._

"Where did she go?" asked Tanya.

"I have teleported her to the park" replied Alpha.

_Tommy walked over to Adam, who was examining a still unconscious Kimberly._

"How she doing Adam?" asked a worried Tommy.

"I don't know what happened between her and Kat, but I do know that Kim took another hit to the head. She has a bruise on her forehead that seems to be less than an hour old. I don't think she'll wake up anytime soon, maybe not till morning" explained Adam.

"So I'll take her back to the hotel. Alpha, can you teleport us to my car?" asked Jason.

"Right away Jason" replied the little robot.

"Hey Jase, can you keep me updated?" asked Tommy.

"Sure man" replied Jason.

_After that, Alpha teleported Jason and Kim to Jason's Car. Adam walks over to Tommy and places a hand on his shoulder._

"She'll be okay Tommy. Kimberly's tough" said Adam.

"I know. I just hope that she's tough enough" retorted Tommy.

_In Jason's car…._

_Jason is driving Kim back to the hotel when he noticed a bright light shining in front of him. He tried swerving to avoid collision, but the other car purposely turned into them. CRASH! Jason didn't gain any injuries because his airbag deployed. However, Kim was not as lucky. Her airbag did not open and she hit her head on the dashboard. Then, Jason's shock turned into worry as he noticed that Kim was bleeding. He got out of the car and ran to the other side. He opened Kim's door and unbuckled her. Realizing the damage done from the crash, Jason took out his cell phone and dialed 911._

"_911, what's your emergency?" asked the woman on the phone._

"Yes, there was an accident on Angel Grove Road. My friend has been really hurt and I'm taking her to the hospital, but I don't know about the other driver" replied Jason.

"_What is your name sir?"_

"My name is Jason Scott."

"_Okay. We are sending someone over right now."_

"Thank you" said Jason as he hung up the phone.

_Jason pulled Kim out of the car and picked her up. He then began to hurry to the hospital up the road._

_In the hospital…_

_Jason rushes into the hospital._

"Help, my friends been in an accident" yelled Jason.

_A bunch of nurses and a doctor rush over to Jason with a gurney. Jason places Kim on the gurney and the doctor begins to examine her._

"What happened?" asked the doctor.

"We were in a car crash and her airbag didn't open" replied Jason.

"Take her to examine room 4 and start running some test. MRI, cat scan, the works" said the doctor to his staff.

_The nurses nodded and took Kim away. The doctor turned towards Jason._

"We'll let you know what happens" said the doctor; he then went to join his staff.

_Jason walks to a private area and contacts Alpha and Zordon._

"Alpha, call all the rangers to the Command Center, even Rocky" commanded Jason.

"Right away Jason" replied Alpha.

_Then, Jason teleported to the Command Center._

_Outside the juice bar…_

_The gang is getting ready to leave, as Ernie is closing up. Then, their communicators went off._

"What is it Alpha?" asked Tommy.

"Jason needs all of you in the Command Center right away, including Rocky" replied the robot.

"We're on our way" said Tommy; then they teleported to the Command Center.

_In the Command Center…_

"What's wrong?" asked Tommy as soon as they entered the Command Center.

"Tommy I need you contact Zack and Trini. Rocky, contact Aisha and Adam, help Alpha in contacting Billy on Aquitar. Tell them to teleport here right away" ordered Jason.

_Without question, Tommy, Rocky and Alpha did as they were told. In a flash of blue, black and yellow, Trini, Zack, Billy and Aisha appeared._

"Thanks guys for coming" said Jason.

"Sure Jase. What's wrong?" asked Billy.

"It's Kimberly. She's in the hospital"

"WHAT! WHY!" yelled everyone in the Command Center.

"There was a car accident."

_Everyone started asking Jason a million and one questions. Tommy got them all to be quiet._

"What happened?" asked Tommy, worry all over his face.

"I was driving Kim back to the hotel and this car was driving right toward us. So I moved trying to avoid collision, but the other driver purposely turned into us. I'm fine because of my airbag, but Kim's didn't open and she hit her head on the dashboard. I dropped her off at the hospital and came here to tell you guys. I should be heading back now" explained Jason.

"We're coming with you" insisted Trini.

"Please tell Kimberly that we hope she makes a full recover soon" said Zordon.

"Give Kimberly a hug for me" said Alpha.

"We will" said Jason.

_And with that, they teleported to the hospital._

"Do you think Kimberly will be okay Zordon?" asked the worried robot.

""I hope so Alpha. Kimberly has a lot of people who care about her and are wishing for her to pull out of this" replied Zordon.

"Oh, I hope you're right."


End file.
